My Saviour
by Aileria
Summary: Ever since the death of her mother, nineteen year old Namine Dolcemore refuses to trust anyone but her best friend, Kairi Alder. Strapped for cash, Namine jumps at the chance to receive twenty thousand on a monthly basis. Her duty? To act like a mother to five boys with different and strange personalities.
1. The Greatest Obstacle

**A/N: **Guess who just got final acceptance to University two days ago? This kid. Guess who just came up with another story idea? This kid. Happy reading.

* * *

**_The Greatest Obstacle_**

Nineteen year old Namine Dolcemore shifted uncomfortably. She had made a grave mistake; a mistake that would lead her to at least a ten minute lecture from her strict boss. As she stared into those fierce gray eyes, her heartbeat increased.

"We were lucky that nothing got stolen." a woman said, folding her arms over her chest. She glanced at the clock. "I'll let you off with a warning, since I already took up too much of your working time. I hope this will never happen again, Namine. If it does, be ready to suffer the consequences."

As the woman exited the room, Namine sighed softly. She didn't deliberately make the mistake of leaving the back door open when closing the restaurant yesterday night; it just miraculously slipped her mind. Namine isn't the type of person to make such obvious mistakes, especially with her job on the line.

Namine pulled the door open; the bells hanging above chimed pleasantly. Before she could continue moping, a loud booming voice resonated throughout the restaurant.

"Waitress!" the man said, waving his hand in the air. Namine quickly rushed to him. "One more glass and make it quick!"

The man's breath reeked of alcohol. Namine brushed her blond hair back and nodded, forcing a smile. She took the man's empty glass and quickly scurried to the counter, wanting to avoid the hungry stares from the other males at the table. When Namine arrived at the counter, she slammed the glass on the polished wood, her cheeks reddening by the second.

Selphie, Namine's co-worker, spun around due to the noise. Her short chestnut colored hair curled outwards, and her teal colored eyes were full of excitement. "What's wrong, Namine? You look awful! Is it because of the lecture you got from the manager? Oh, don't worry about it! It's just a mistake! It could have happened to anyone!" Namine diverted her gaze towards a beige color wall. Gossip sure spreads fast around here. "Another refill, I assume?" Selphie eyed the empty glass.

Namine nodded. "Be sure to make it snappy," she said, rolling her blue eyes.

Selphie laughed. "Another demanding customer, huh?"

"When do we not have a demanding customer?" Namine frowned, watching Selphie re-fill the glass with Whiskey.

"Hey!" the male customer from before snapped loudly.

Namine turned, recognizing the voice. "I'll be right with you!" she chimed happily.

"I must applaud you for your efforts." Selphie smirked, as she placed the Whiskey back on the rack. "It seems like you love working here."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Namine muttered.

With the glass in her right hand, Namine sauntered back to the impatient customer. She carefully placed the glass on the table and surveyed the males at the table with a bright, fake smile.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with this evening?" Namine asked sweetly.

"You could accompany us for a little while." another male perked up. He sipped his glass without taking his eyes off of the waitress.

"Waitress!" a voice called out in the midst of the chatter.

Namine turned to her right. A customer had his hand in the air, eager for assistance.

"I would love too," Namine said, turning to the group. Their faces brightened at once. "But there are other customers that I need to attend too. We're short on staff today and-"

"NO!" the man snapped. He grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her into an empty spot beside him. "I want you to accompany me tonight!"

Namine clenched her fist. She had been working ever since noon and this was the reward she got at the end of the day? Wait, why is she complaining? As long as money is rolling in, Namine would be content. Money is all that matters. Without it, your life is meaningless.

"So, where are you from?" the customer asked, wrapping an arm around the uncomfortable looking waitress.

"Out of town." Namine muttered.

"You don't say!" the male smiled widely. His hand drifted to the base of her neck.

Namine swallowed the lump in her throat. If he dared moving his hand any lower, she would not hesitate to give him a piece of her mind. But actions come with consequences. She shifted slightly away from the male, hoping the customer would be too occupied with his beer to notice. Once Namine reached the edge of the seat, she patted his hand.

"There's something that I need to attend too." Namine said, when the customer looked at her. "I promise I'll be back."

The male narrowed his eyes. "While you're at it...bring me another glass! Ah, what the heck, just bring us three more bottles!"

Namine stiffened. Instead of arguing, she nodded like an obedient child. She grabbed the empty glass and scurried to the counter. Noticing Namine's presence, Selphie looked up.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look like you just seen a ghost!" Selphie chuckled.

"What do you like about this job, Selphie?" Namine demanded. "Tell me! How does working in this type of environment appeal to you?" Namine's grip on the glass tightened immensely. Selphie swiftly took the glass from the blond's hand, afraid that it might shatter at any second.

"I enjoy working at the counter..." Selphie said quietly. "It's a lot better than working as a waitress." Namine gave her a look. Upon realizing her mistake, Selphie clamped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Namine! I didn't mean it like that, I swear! It's just-"

"Save it," Namine said, sighing softly. "If I were you, I would probably say the exact same thing. Selphie's gaze softened.

"I envy you though," Selphie mumbled. Namine's eyebrow rose. "You cope with the...impatient customers so well. If I were you, I would have lost my sanity."

Namine scoffed. "You're flattering me."

"I'm being serious!" Selphie huffed.

Namine propped her elbow on the counter. She took a glimpse at the rowdy males she was with a couple minutes ago. Their faces are beet red; laughter and gibberish are the only things that came out of out their mouths that reeked of alcohol. Drunk. Every single one of them. But then again, they are not the only ones. More than half of the customers have clearly lost their minds.

"Namine?" Selphie said. As if snapping out of a trance, Namine shook her head slightly. "The bags under your eyes are getting worse! Go and take a break."

Namine rolled her eyes. "So you can tell the manager that I'm slacking?"

Selphie's eyes widened. "I would never do that! How could you ever think that? You know I care about you, Namine!"

The words coming out of Selphie Miller's mouth is debateable. But then again, Namine found everyone's words debateable. Who knows what people are hiding under that mask of theirs? Who knows what sorts of schemes they're planning? Who knows when they're going to strike?

"I'm not feeling so good." Namine said. "I'm going home."

Selphie nodded eagerly. "You should! Do you want me to tell-"

"No," Namine sighed. "I'll go tell the manger myself."

Before Selphie could say anything else, Namine disappeared out of sight, leaving Selphie flustered. When Namine pushed the door open, her three co-workers turned their heads simultaneously.

"Hi, Namine," one of them greeted with what appeared to be a genuine smile. "Are you requesting the rest of the evening off?"

Namine opened a drawer and fished out a pair of keys. "That is none of your business." she mumbled. Namine pushed past her co-worker who happened to be in her path. However, another one appeared almost immediately in front of her. "What do you want?" Namine snapped.

"You already got in trouble because of your sad mistake yesterday night. Do you honestly want to make the manager hate you even more?" the girl asked in a way that made her feel superior to the short blond in front of her.

Namine scoffed. "I have a legit reason, unlike you who carelessly spit out lies saying that you're too 'sick' to work." she spat.

The girl opened her mouth, but before she could argue back, the bell above the door sounded.

"What is going on here?" the strict looking woman from before stormed into the room. She did not look pleased; her eyes surveyed each girl in curiosity, wondering what her employees were doing in the back instead of attending the needy customers on the sales floor.

Both girls turned away from each other, feeling somewhat ashamed at their childish actions. Namine cleared her throat and spun around.

"I was starting to feel sick...and I don't want to create a big scene for the customers nor give my co-workers any trouble." Namine began, giving the girl in front of her a look. "So, I came to ask if I could request the rest of the evening off."

"She's lying!" the girl hissed. She hands curled into fists.

"You do look awful, to be honest," the manager said, analyzing Namine's pale face and baggy eyes. "I wouldn't want you to create a scene in the restaurant either. It might damage our reputation." the manger waved her hand dismissively. "Go,"

"What?" another girl shrieked. "You're just going to let her go like that? But-"

"You three shouldn't be in here in the first place! Get out! NOW!" the manger bellowed, as she flashed the girls a menacing glare.

As the girls exited, they swore through gritted teeth. To Namine, watching her pompous co-workers getting worked up over nothing is much more entertaining than huddling up at home, watching her favorite variety shows. The manager diverted her attention to the somewhat smirking blond.

"What are you still doing here? If you're not feeling well, go home!" she snapped.

"Right away," Namine mumbled.

With the keys in her hand, Namine walked towards another door. She slipped the key into the keyhole and unlocked it. Namine didn't bother to turn on the lights. She swiftly slipped into her red jacket. With her bag over her right shoulder, Namine hurried out, eager to return home.

As Namine blended in with the crowded streets, she rubbed her arms. The air is chilly; when she took a deep breath, Namine could taste the scent of winter. She did not take any notice to those who passed her. All she could think about was the date: March 18 of next year. As each day goes by, Namine felt like she is stuck in a constant routine. She wakes up, goes to work, and comes home. Nothing ever changes. She never had time for herself; even though she is still young, she feels like she will never experience the normal life of a teenager.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. With her head wrapped in her thoughts, Namine didn't notice a tall, muscular boy with naturally spiked blond hair and striking blue eyes emerge from a nearby nightclub. "Hey!" the boy shouts again.

Namine stopped. She turned, and seeing the boy dressed in a classy, yellow suit with his hands in his pockets, made her brows furrow in confusion.

"Got some time?" the boy asked, tilting his head slightly with a warm smile.

Namine surveyed the boy. Appearance wise, he seems to be in his mid-twenties with dashingly good looks. "No," Namine said bluntly.

She turned around, wanting to leave. However, before she could take a step, the boy yanked her back. "Well, I want you to spend some time with me." the boy said nonchalantly.

Namine shot him a glare. She squirmed out of his grasp and narrowed her eyes. Instead of telling the boy to get lost like she planned, Namine ignored him and brushed past him.

"Ignore me, huh?" the boy hissed. He took a step forward and grabbed her arm again, refusing to let her off so easily.

Namine turned, hatred dancing in her eyes. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Look-" the boy sighed. "We're short on customers tonight. Just come in and have a drink. Then I'll let you go,"

Namine frowned. "I'm busy."

The boy smirked. "Or is it because you don't have money?"

Namine felt something snap. She placed a hand on her hip and analyzed the boy's face carefully. No wonder people say that looks can be deceiving. Clearly this boy has learned no manners what-so-ever.

"Who says I don't have money?" Namine snapped.

"Then why would you refuse?" the boy smirked.

Namine gave him a look of disbelief. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Well, why else would you not come in? Hm?"

The look on the boy's face irritated Namine to no end. "So, you're looking down on me because you think I'm poor?" Namine spat.

"Whoa-" the boy held his hands up. "I never said I looked down on you. Don't get the wrong idea."

Namine crossed her arms over her chest. She tapped her foot impatiently on the pavement. As she took a closer look at his clothing, she noticed a gold nameplate pinned on his left side. Cloud Decastere, the name read in cursive writing. Namine glanced upwards to meet his intimidating stare.

"It's getting late. And unlike you, I have important affairs to attend too. So, if you'll excuse me," Namine said with bitterness lacing her tone. "It was a pleasure meeting you, and I hope I never see you again, Cloud,"

Cloud narrowed his eyes. As Namine spun on her heel, he shook his head in disappointment.

As Namine turned the corner, her hands curled into fists. "Jerk," she muttered. The wind started to pick up thus making Namine pull up her hood. With her gaze fixed on the pavement, and her hands in her pocket, she sighed softly. Suddenly, the wind started to pick up. Namine narrowed her eyes; she turned slightly, her hair whipping her face.

When the wind finally died down, Namine faced the front; she wasn't expecting to see a pink piece of paper flying towards her. Before she could react, the paper collided into her.

"Really?" Namine muttered. She took the piece of paper off her face and stared at it with a blank expression. As she scanned the paper, Namine became more and more intrigued. A loud gasp escaped her lips, and before she knew it, Namine is literally jumping on the spot; a large smile formed on her lips and her eyes brightened with excitement. "Thank you, God!" Namine screamed, glancing up at the dark skies. A few heads turned her way, questioning her sanity.

* * *

Once Namine reached the apartment building, she rushed up the stairs, eager to tell her best friend, Kairi Alder, the good news. Namine stopped in front of a black door; she reached inside her bag and fished out her keys. She could not contain her excitement; Namine fumbled with the keys, nearly dropping it. When she opened the door, she kicked off her shoes and rushed to the living room.

A girl with shoulder length cherry red hair and dazzling blue eyes had her elbow propped on the table. With her eyes glued onto the TV screen, she was flipping through channels like no tomorrow.

"Kairi!" Namine screamed.

Startled, Kairi whipped around. "Namine!" Kairi gasped. "You're finally home! I was getting worried!"

"I HAVE to show you something. Turn off the TV!" Namine flailed.

Kairi's eyebrow rose. She switched off the TV and gave Namine her full attention. "What is it? Did you get a raise?" Kairi asked eagerly.

Namine pulled out the red paper from her bag. "Ta-da!" she held the paper with both hands in front of Kairi, making sure she could read every single word. "Read every single word! You hear me?"

**WANTED**

**Are you able to multitask? Are you sociable and reliable? If you answer yes to these questions, there is a position open for those who are interested! **

**Starting rate: 20,000/ per month. (Include meals and living fees.) **

**For more details about this position, please contact Ansem at: 123-456-7890.**

"Isn't it great! Twenty thousand per month!" Namine exclaimed.

Kairi's jaw dropped. She flashed her friend a look of disbelief. "Do you honestly believe that this is legit?"

"It won't hurt to try!" Namine huffed. "Besides, you know I need money ASAP!"

Kairi put both hands on Namine's shoulders. "I know, Namine. I know. But this is obviously a scam! They don't even state what you have to do!"

"Just let me call the number!" Namine urged. "Please, Kairi? I know you're worried, but...I need to grasp this opportunity!"

"You're going to get yourself in trouble!" Kairi argued. "This could be some...rapist wanting little children or something!"

Namine sighed. "It's just a phone call, Kairi. Besides, nothing can be worse than the situation I'm stuck in right now. You know that I'm in debt. I NEED the money, Kairi. If I don't pay it off by-"

"Okay, okay," Kairi sighed in defeat. "Call them. But if they ask you to go anywhere, I'm coming with you."

"Deal," Namine smiled.


	2. Bring the Boys Out!

**A/N: **Who watches Teens React? I DO. It never fails to make me laugh.

* * *

**_Bring the Boys Out!_**

A large crowd assembled at the base of a colossal building. Screams pierced through the air thus grabbing the attention of nearby pedestrians who happen to pass by. Girls squealed; their eyes twinkling in excitement. The thought of seeing Demyx Decastere - who is a top notch model and actor - up close fluttered the hearts of fan girls.

Suddenly, the double doors opened. Emerging from the extravagant building was a tall boy with dirty-blond hair and opalescent eyes, wearing a red and black checkered shirt with a black leather jacket draped over his shoulder. Around his neck was a black scarf that nestled against his neck. And those large sunglasses that hid his eyes only added to his flaming charisma.

"He's here! He's here!" a girl squealed loudly. Her voice stopped all the conversations nearby. Everyone turned, eager to see the handsome boy up close and in person.

As Demyx passed the crowd, he turned his head slightly, winking playfully at the girls in front. Their faces turned beet red.

Being ushered by two men in black and white suits, Demyx was at the van in less than a minute. As he stepped in, he could faintly see _The Fool's Castle._

**Demyx Decastere **- the third oldest adopted son of Ansem Decastere. Demyx's happy and outgoing personality captured the hearts of many around the globe. Back in high school, Demyx received many offers from modeling agencies. Finally, after graduating with honours, he finally signed a contract with the company that he's currently with. Even though he didn't put much thought into his future, Demyx is content with his life and intends to live it to the fullest.

"Always the charmer, eh?" Demyx's manager asked, with a chuckle.

"Forever and always," Demyx smirked.

* * *

Passing those blinding lights in the hallway was only the first step. Turning the corner, customers will be met with mirrors that surrounded them on all sides. It was like a fun house; a _very_ classy fun house. Once pushing past those ebony double doors, they will be blinded temporarily by the flashing neon lights that lit up the club, and become temporarily deaf because of the ear-splitting music.

However, it does not take long to get used to the lively atmosphere. Everyone was awfully friendly - maybe a little too friendly at times.

"I'm your favorite, right?" a sweet voice chimed from a dimly lit room.

"You always will be." a male voice said. He nuzzled her neck, making the girl giggle uncontrollably.

"Stop hogging him to yourself!" another girl snapped. She grabbed the male's arm and pulled him towards her. The outrageously dressed female stroked his chin seductively while staring at him with hungry eyes. "_I'm_ your favorite...right, Cloud?"

Cloud placed his hand on the back of the girl's head. Slowly, he pulled her towards him. The delicious scent of his cologne was impossible to ignore. The girl took deep breaths, inhaling the sweet aroma. She nuzzled against his chest, feeling like she was in heaven. Cloud chuckled softly, as he felt her fingers brush against his collarbone.

**Cloud Decastere** - the first and oldest adopted son of Ansem Decastere. Putting his devilishly good looks to use, Cloud works at a popular nightclub as a host (a popular one at that). Even though he graduated University last year with a degree in medicine, Cloud is unsure of whether or not to pursue a career as a pharmacist or anything along those lines. His playful personality restrains him from taking anything seriously.

"It's my turn now!" another girl huffed, sounding like a greedy five year old. "Hand him over!"

"No! He's still mine!" the girl hissed.

Watching girls argue over him made Cloud smirk. He wrapped an arm around each girl, watching them get into a full fledged verbal war.

* * *

Dimly lit candles surrounded the tenebrous room. Other than a desk, bed, dresser, and an overflowing bookshelf, nothing else was present. The paint around the light switch had started to chip, like it hasn't been used for ages. The black walls were bare thus giving the room an eerie vibe. Sitting on the bed - which was located at the far end of the room - was a hooded figure.

His back was against the wall; his slim fingers grazed the page of his book. With one look at his appearance, anyone would notice the boy's child-like features. His face was quite pale like he hasn't been exposed to sunlight. His bright opalescent eyes were no different from some of his brothers, but they always looked lifeless. His naturally spiked auburn hair was no longer a distinguishable feature of his. Because of his black hood, his hair flattened, and he has no intention of fixing it.

**Sora Decastere** - the youngest adopted son - who is always seen wearing a black cloak - of Ansem Decastere. Over the years, Sora developed a strange obsession over dark magic and books, seeing them as tickets to escape his boring reality. Out of all the brothers, Sora is the least talkative, and is only seen outside if necessary.

Sora flipped the page. Unconsciously, he started mouthing the words he was reading, like he was under a trance.

* * *

A tall redhead with spiky hair and dazzling jade eyes stood up from his seat. He collected the organized papers and carefully placed them into a folder.

"You're finished already?" a female voice chimed. The redhead glanced up, pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose. "If you are, you're more diligent than I thought."

The redhead smiled. "Thank you for your compliment." he walked over and handed his boss the documents he had been organizing for over an hour.

She flashed her assistant a genuine smile. "Did you have lunch?"

The redhead shook his head. "I was planning to go now."

"Then let me treat you. It's the least I can do for you for finishing the task quickly!" the female beamed. "What do you say, Axel?"

The redhead laughed. "Sure, why not? I've got time to spare."

His boss placed her hand on her hip, "That should be my line, mister,"

**Axel Decastere** - the second oldest adopted son of Ansem Decastere. Axel is known as the 'brain' of the family, and is often overly confident in himself because of his job as a student lawyer. He is an independent person who sees no reason to socialize with any of his family members. One of his biggest pet peeves are people who lack common sense and fails to get good grades in school.

Axel placed the black napkin on his lap. His boss, who was sitting across from him, mimicked his action.

A waitress with long auburn ringlets brought in two plates of pasta. "Is there anything else I can assist you with?" she asked with a smile.

"Can we get another glass of water?" Axel replied.

"Certainly,"

As the waitress left, Axel eagerly dug into his food; he was starving.

* * *

"Perfect," Roxas Decastere mumbled with a smile on his face. His azure eyes were glued onto his brightly lit computer screen. A girl with silky, long jet-black tresses was dressed in a black seductive dress, looking at the camera with an intimidating look.

"Roxas," a male said, while knocking on the black door. "Your next client is here."

"Be right there," Roxas replied. As he pressed the print button on the screen, he turned to his assistant who was still standing patiently at the door. "Once it's finished, organize them into two piles and bring it to my office."

"Understood," the male replied.

Roxas smiled. "Thanks,"

A beautiful girl was standing in front of a white screen. As Roxas opened the door, the girl turned, smiling as Roxas approached a large, professional camera.

"What should we start with first?" the girl asked, clapping her hands together.

"I want to start with a few simple shots. After that, we'll see what we can do." Roxas replied, adjusting the strap and functions on his camera.

**Roxas Decastere** - the fourth adopted son of Ansem Decastere. Roxas is a compassionate and trustworthy person. He is also an aspiring photographer who is in his third year of University. It wasn't until the end of his second year that Roxas opened up a small photography shop. Despite being one of the kindest out of all the brothers, Roxas doesn't accept people that easily; this is one of the main reasons why him and his brothers never had or maintained a somewhat close relationship.

"So, where are you from?" Roxas asked, as he held the camera up for another shot.

The girl chuckled. "Do you always ask questions when you take pictures?"

The flash blinded her for a brief second, "Yeah. Wouldn't it boring if we were completely silent?" Roxas asked.

"Doesn't it distract you?" the girl shifted her position.

Roxas smirked. "Not really. Why? Does it bother you?"

"Not at all,"

* * *

"OH MY GOD. I can't believe- why are you going again? Wait...why am _I_ going again?" Kairi shouted to herself, with overly exaggerated hand motions. As she passed the pedestrians, they gave her a quizzical look, wondering why she was shouting to herself in a public place.

Namine sighed heavily. She whipped around, giving her best friend a stern look. "Kairi, have I ever told you that you talk waaaaayyyy too much?"

Kairi stopped. "Every single day. Why?"

Namine rolled her eyes. "Zip it, okay?"

"Why are we doing this?" Kairi groaned, ignoring Namine's comment. "I can't believe you actually called...No wait, actually...I can't believe someone actually picked up! I mean who-"

"KAIRI!" Namine snapped. "I already agreed to let you come with me. Can you please give my ears a break?"

Kairi frowned. "I'm not even familiar with this part of town!"

Namine fished out a piece of paper from her bag. As she scanned the words on the page, she recalled the conversation she had with the man named Ansem yesterday night.

_"Hello?" a gruff voice answered on the other end._

_"H-hello?" Namine stammered. "I-uh-" she was at a loss for words. She never expected someone to pick up. _

_The voice chuckled, "Oh, are you calling for the job? You can call me Ansem, by the way,"_

_Namine bit her bottom lip. "I...Yes, I am. My name is Namine Dolcemore."_

_"What made you so interested?" Ansem asked. The sudden question startled her. But technically, Ansem already knew the answer. When Namine said nothing, Ansem continued, "I would like to have a meeting with you. What time would be more convenient for you?" _

_"A-anytime is good," Namine said._

_"What about tomorrow...around five?" _

_Namine nodded. "That sounds good to me. Um, may I ask what kind of position am I applying for? Since it doesn't say-"_

_"Everything will be explained tomorrow. There's a reason why it's not indicated on the ad."_

_Kairi nudged the blond. The redhead gave her friend a stern look. "I-I hope you don't mind if I bring someone with me tomorrow." Namine muttered._

_Ansem laughed. "Not at all. Oh, before I forget, let me give you the address of where we will meet."_

_Namine grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. Listening carefully, she jotted down all the necessary information that was nodded. When Ansem finished, Namine stared quizzically at the paper. _

_"The Fool's Castle," Namine whispered._

_"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Namine." Ansem said._

_And the line went dead._

Kairi's jaw dropped. "Is this really the place?" she turned to Namine whose eyes were as wide as saucers. "Let me see the address!"

Without taking her eyes off the giant castle in front of her, Namine handed Kairi the crumped piece of paper.

"NAMINE!" Kairi shouted.

Namine jumped, "W-what?"

"This is _obviously_ a scam. Let's go home. RIGHT NOW," Kairi grabbed Namine's arm and attempted to pull the stubborn blond away from the castle.

"We're already here!" Namine squirmed out of Kairi's grasp. "We can't go back now!"

"A middle aged man calling a girl to come to a place like this?" Kairi frowned. "Namine, I know you're desperate for money, but there are _always_ other methods! Who knows what this-"

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." A gruff voice spoke up.

Kairi's heart stopped. Her face turned a light shade of red, as the girls turned. A tall, muscular man with piercing gold eyes, tanned skin and silver tresses stood behind them. His long white robe brushed against the pavement. With both of his hands placed on his cane in front of him, he looked ten times more intimidating.

"H-hi," Kairi stammered.

"I believe you're Namine Dolcemore." Ansem replied. "And you must be..." he pointed to the redhead, "her friend, correct?"

"Yes," Namine answered, seeing Kairi's flustered expression.

"Right this way," Ansem said.

The pompous display of wealth within the castle made Namine queasy. How rich was this man? An extravagant crystal chandelier, from what Namine could see, was hung in every single room. The well-polished marble floors sparkled under the light, as if they had never been stepped on. Famous paintings in luxurious brass frames hung on the granite walls, further displaying the wealth of the Decastere family.

Kairi grabbed Namine's arm, like a five year old with her mother. "What the hell?" Kairi whispered.

"I'm just as stunned as you are." Namine muttered.

Ansem ushered them into the dining room. A long, granite table was placed in the middle with dim lighting all around. Two maids approached the girls while Ansem sauntered towards the large, king-like chair on the far end.

"Welcome," the maids said simultaneously, "to The Fool's Castle,"

Kairi and Namine exchanged a glance. "Sit," Ansem said. Instantly, the maids pulled out two chairs. Hesitantly, the girls sat down, with Namine sitting on the chair closest to Ansem. Ansem propped his elbows on the table and linked his fingers together.

"If...If you're going to ask her to do some scandalous thing, I won't allow it!" Kairi said, her voice quivering slightly.

Ansem chuckled. "I will never ask Miss Namine to do such a thing. No need to worry,"

Kairi narrowed her eyes, clearly not buying the words coming from Ansem's mouth. "This place is suspicious, your ad is suspicious..." Kairi glanced at the rich man.

"Kairi," Namine hissed.

Ansem cleared his throat. "I can assure you that-" immediately, something caught this eye. Ansem's gaze drifted to the doorway; his jaw dropped slightly, upon seeing a hooded figure. "Sora,"

Confused, both girls turned in the direction Ansem was looking at. A sudden chill ran down Namine's spine. The boy, shrouded in a black cloak, stood at the entrance of the dining room. His aura was dark and uninviting; underneath those lifeless opalescent eyes, Namine could tell that, to him, her and Kairi were uninvited guests.

"Why don't you come join us, Sora? You will be the first to meet the new addition to our family." Ansem said.

"WHAT?" Kairi screamed.

Sora turned around, showing no signs of interest. Instead of answering his father, he promptly disappeared around the corner. When Sora was out of sight, Namine faced the disappointed man, wanting to ask about the mysterious boy. But the sadness lingering in Ansem's eyes made Namine bite back her words.

Kairi frowned. "What exactly is going on here?" she demanded.

Ansem's stern and intimidating gaze made Kairi zip her lips. It looks like she was finally going to get the explanation she always wanted. "My name is Ansem Decastere - the father of five sons. The boy who you just saw was my youngest son, Sora." Ansem started. His eyes fell on Namine. "Since I am away from the castle a lot for personal and business reasons, they need someone to look after them."

Kairi glanced at Ansem, then at Namine and back at Ansem. The redhead kept repeating until she finally pieced the puzzle pieces together. "So, you're asking Namine to work here as a maid?" Kairi asked.

Ansem shook his head. "Not as a maid. More like someone who the boys can depend on when faced with difficult situations and make beautiful memories with."

"What are you trying to say?" Namine asked, her brows scrunching together in confusion.

"All my sons don't get along with each other; they are strangers who live in the same house." Ansem said, ignoring Namine's question. "If you could retie the severed strings between them, I would be very grateful."

"Is that all I have to do?" Namine asked, trying to conceal her smile.

Ansem nodded. "I will not go back on my word. You_ will_ receive twenty thousand per month and-"

"Deal," Namine said happily. "I'll do it!"

Kairi gaped at her. Namine couldn't possibly be serious, right? "Wonderful," Ansem said, with a genuine smile on his face. "We will prepare a room for you tonight. You are free to move in anytime tomorrow."

Namine nodded. "Great, I'll be here around noon tomorrow!"

"The maids here will accommodate you, if you need anything." Ansem stood up. "It has been a pleasure talking to both of you."

The girls stood up. "You too," they said simultaneously.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some personal affairs I need to attend too."

As soon as Ansem walked out of the room, Kairi grabbed Namine's shoulders, shaking her like no tomorrow. "Are you out of your mind?" the redhead gritted her teeth. "This is insanity!"

Namine took Kairi's hands. "Kairi, you're overreacting." the blond mumbled.

A maid approached the arguing girls. "If you will both please follow me, I shall escort you to the door."

Kairi stepped away from Namine, feeling embarrassed. As the girls followed the maid to the door, Kairi nudged the blond. "Are you one hundred percent sure about this?" the redhead whispered.

Namine nodded wordlessly. How could she, Namine Dolcemore - a girl who is in serious debt pass up a chance like this? The task sounded simple enough; what could possibly go wrong?

When they reached the door, the maid pulled the brass handle downwards, letting a refreshing breeze dance through Namine's hair. "We will see you tomorrow, miss Namine," the maid said, bowing to show her respect.

Namine slipped on her shoes. "I look forward to seeing you too!" she exclaimed, a little too happily.

Kairi mentally face-palmed herself. She knew that Namine was doing this solely for money. As Kairi watched Namine skip down the steps of the castle, the redhead shook her head in disappointment. Namine, with her head in the clouds, was clearly oblivious to the chaos that is to come.


End file.
